


all that you are

by louhz



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dorms, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Russian Bucky Barnes, not really he just speaks russian, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhz/pseuds/louhz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs an extra class for credits, so Natasha convinces him to take Russian. Only, she's setting him up with Bucky without them both knowing it. Cute stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you are

“Nat, you don’t get it. I need to choose a class like right now or I won’t have enough credits!” Steve groaned, while fumbling through papers that his university had sent him a month ago.

They were sitting on the floor of Steve’s dorm, while sipping terrible coffee. Steve had spent at least 2 weeks searching for a class he could take, because, yes, he was that difficult. See, he didn’t want a class that would give him an easy A, he actually wanted to learn stuff. As horrible as that sounded to Natasha.

“Okay, you know what? Enough. You just sign up for a Russian class with me, and that’s it.” The red-haired woman said. For weeks she had tried to convince him to sign up for it, but he was still resistant. Natasha was actually an International Affairs major with a minor in Russian. And, yes, she had taken the language class because she loved it, but also because she wanted an easy A.

“Are you sure?” He asked, for the fifth time this week.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do it. I’m done. See? Done.” He said, pushing the tons of paper aside, some going under the couches.

Natasha sighed dramatically. “Wow. It only took a month to convince you, but I’ll gladly accept this victory.” She grinned, and began looking for the Russian class application paper through the mess that was Steve’s dorm. “There.” She said, handing him the 3 page brochure.

Steve looked at it thoroughly, scanning every word, almost as though looking for a way out of this. It had some Russian words written on it, which just made Steve realize that he would have to learn a whole other alphabet. ‘You will be amazed by this rich language and the culture that comes with it!’ It could read. Steve nodded, convincing himself that this will be great. Yeah, maybe it was going to take some weeks.

**

Minutes before walking into his now new class, Steve was feeling quite confident. Natasha had helped him learn the Cyrillic alphabet, used in Russian. It took him a few days, but at the end, he pretty much felt good about it. They scanned the room quickly, trying to find empty seats. Natasha and he decided to sit next to each other in the center of the room.

Right before the teacher entered the room, a young man came in running. He stopped, also looking for a seat, when Natasha waved at him. Steve frowned, not being able to recognize him, but also knowing that he had seen him before. Steve observed him, as he was walking up the stairs to take a seat right next to Natasha. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. As Steve looked closely, he saw that he was bearing a metal arm. He decided not to stare, but maybe ask Natasha later out of curiosity.

“Hey, you. Thanks.” The man whispered to her. He had piercing blue eyes, and a light stubble. His eyes met Steve, and he smiled and held out his hand. “Hey. I’m Bucky.”

Steve shook it, still shocked over his beauty. Since when did Natasha had such good-looking friends and didn’t introduce them to him? He was going to have to talk to her. “Hi. Steve.” He said, shyly.

Natasha looked them shake hands over her desk, and sat back, simply smirking to herself.

The teacher then began introducing herself. Her name was Nina Yezhova and she was born in Moscow, Russia. For the first class, she wanted to take things easy, so she decided to teach the basics of the language. Some of them, Steve already knew. He had brought a pen and a notebook, while both Natasha and Bucky had nothing with them.

**

The class was coming to its end, and Ms. Yezhova thought it would be time to dismiss them. Steve was ready to get out, when Natasha called his name. “What’s up?” He said.

“Wanna grab a coffee with me and James?” She asked, glancing at the man who apparently had two names.

“James? Wasn’t it… Bucky?” Steve asked, arching a brow.

“Yeah, I prefer Bucky. Only Nat calls me James.” He said, coming up behind Natasha’s back. Steve nodded and walked beside them in the hallways.

They stopped at a small coffee shop named Arabella. It was a nice, cozy place where most of the             Art department at their university hung out. Steve being an art major, discovered it through some friends. It was practically all wood inside with some modern touches. They had huge bookshelves, where seemed to be really old books with cracked spines. They all sat down a small table made out of wood and ordered small coffees.

As soon as their coffees came to their table, Natasha got her phone out and sighed. “Would you look at that? I have to run.” As said, she took a long sip of her coffee, staring at Bucky with huge eyes and ran off as quickly as she could.

Bucky soon coughed, trying to defuse the now awkward situation. “So, for how long have you known Natasha?”

Steve took another sip of his coffee, trying to avoid the man’s stare. “Hum, for a year, I think. She’s dating my roommate, Sam. That’s how we met.”

Bucky’s eyes seemed to light up. “You’re Sam’s roommate?” He said, grinning. “Sam’s told me a lot about you! I can’t believe we’ve never met.” He shook his head.

Then, something in Steve’s mind clicked. “Wait. I think Sam’s actually talked to me about you before. He once told me about the time Natasha’s friend, James, ate an entire Chinese order for 3 people because he’d said he couldn’t do it!” They both exploded in laughter. “Was that you?”

“My proudest accomplishment.” Bucky said, puffing his chest proudly.

The conversation went smoothly after that. Steve learned that Bucky was studying engineering and that he took a Russian class because he could speak Russian since he was a kid. He had grown up in Russia, because of his dad’s job and only returned to America when he was 16.

“Why did you take the class?”

“Natasha kind of forced me into it. I needed a class for credits and I couldn’t find one for weeks. So, I agreed to this one.” Bucky nodded.

Suddenly, Steve’s phone buzzed and as he excused himself, he saw that he had at least 5 texts coming from Sam. ‘Come here right now!’ ‘This is urgent!’ They said. Steve groaned and put his phone back into his pocket.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Yeah, sure.” Steve tried to leave a 10 on the table, but Bucky categorically refused. Now, Steve felt even worse. He was the one leaving and Bucky was paying.

**

Steve sighed, opening his dorm’s room. What could possibly be so important? He made his way to the small room, filled with posters of popular movies. He found Sam lying on his bed with his hands on his face, as though he was exhausted.

“What’s up?” He asked.

Sam jumped, eyes glittering with hope. “Please tell me you can fix my laptop.” He begged.

“What! Sam! You literally just made me walk out on a date with the hottest guy I’ve ever seen! I officially hate you.” Steve cried.

“A date? Steve Rogers was on a date?” Sam grinned, suddenly forgetting about his broken laptop.

“Okay, it wasn’t exactly a date, but we still had coffee.”

Sam sat straight up on his bed. “And? Who’s he?”

Steve shook his head, not wanting to tell. Sam then took his face into his hands and cried out Steve’s name, begging him to tell who this mysterious man is.

“Okay!” Steve, said, giving up after a few minutes. “Bucky Barnes.”

Sam gasped dramatically. “Bucky? Natasha’s Bucky? Oh my god.” Steve nodded, rolling his eyes at Sam’s stupid face.  “That’s funny, because I was thinking that we could go to their dorm tonight.”

And after that, Steve was pretty sure that the entire block heard them screaming yes’s and no’s repeatedly for 10 minutes. Yes won.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please give kudos & comments if you want to see more :D


End file.
